Pour un jus de citrouille
by Kerianel
Summary: Que faire lorsque son petit ami a les mains un peu trop baladeuses ? Pour Hermione, la réponse est toute simple. Il suffit de demander de l'aide à son pire ennemi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Bienvenue sur cette toute nouvelle fiction, qui sera un Dramione. L'action se situe à la rentrée après la chute de Voldemort.

* * *

Si Hermione Granger devait citer l'événement à l'origine de sa situation actuelle, elle répondrait sans hésitation l'épisode du jus de citrouille. Or, si ce malheureux incident avait déclenché lentement mais surement le dérèglement de son brillant cerveau, sa propension à donner des réponses, bonnes cela va sans dire, restait tout de même bien au-dessus de la moyenne des autres élèves de Poudlard.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle sirotait tranquillement son jus de citrouille tout en préparant son programme de révision pour les ASPICS – la rentrée ayant tout de même eu lieu deux semaines auparavant – Ginny, accompagnée de Ron, déboula à la table des Gryffondor et se laissa lourdement tomber aux côtés d'Hermione.

Cette dernière, surprise, renversa le contenu de son verre dans l'échancrure de sa chemise. S'essuyant machinalement, elle se tourna vers Ginny, qui détacha rageusement la queue de cheval qu'elle réservait à ses entraînements de quidditch et mordit rageusement dans un petit pain.

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne prêta attention à Ron qui sembla s'étouffer, la bouche ouverte et le teint rouge.

– Un problème avec la sélection, Ginny ?

– S'il n'y en avait qu'un ! La moitié de ceux qui se sont présentés n'étaient même pas à Gryffondor ! Ils voulaient juste un autographe d'Harry. Et devine qui veut encore prendre la place de Ron ? Cormac McLaggen, reprit-elle sans reprendre son souffle ni laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre.

Tandis que Ron reprenait une teinte normale, Hermione laissa la benjamine des Weasley médire des performances sportives de McLaggen, dont le seul véritable tort, quoi que suffisant pour lui refuser une place parmi les joueurs de Gryffondor, était d'être abominablement prétentieux. Elle en profita pour relire son programme : peut-être devrait-elle prévoir une heure supplémentaire de révision après sa ronde du jeudi soir.

Ginny partie, tout en maudissant Cormac sur douze générations, Ron en profita pour se rapprocher de sa petite amie qu'il enlaça par derrière. Hermione se raidit légèrement, puis sourit à Ron en espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son manège. Hélas, ses oreilles se teintèrent de rouge, comme à leur habitude quand leur propriétaire n'était pas à l'aise.

– Il faudra bien que tu en passes par là, grommela-t-il à son attention.

– Ecoute, on a eu cette discussion cent fois, protesta-t-elle en chuchotant. Je ne me sens pas prête…

Elle s'interrompit en baissant les yeux lorsque Blaise Zabini passa à son niveau, puis reprit :

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a cette discussion maintenant.

– Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de laisser couler du jus de citrouille entre tes seins juste sous mon nez. Si tu ne m'avais pas allumé, on n'en serait pas là, cracha-t-il. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble, avec n'importe qui d'autre, je n'aurais pas à supplier.

Hermione s'étrangla d'indignation. Pendant un instant, elle resta la bouche ouverte, puis, à court de mots, elle secoua la tête et s'éclipsa en direction des toilettes.

A l'abri des regards, elle se laissa aller au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. A quel moment avait-elle abandonné son bon sens suffisamment longtemps pour tomber amoureuse de Ron ? Ils étaient diamétralement opposés, et à chacun de leurs désaccords, qui se produisaient de plus en plus souvent, il ne faisait preuve d'aucune sensibilité à son égard.

Mais ce qui la rendait le plus malheureuse, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour le roux, sans pour autant être capable de le satisfaire. Elle avait un problème, c'étit certain. A en croire les bavardages incessants de Parkinson et de Daphné Greengrass dans le dortoir, toutes les autres filles de la promotion, et de nombreuses autres de sixième année, n'étaient plus vierges.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se redressa, respira longuement, et prit la direction des cachots. La guerre avait laissé des cicatrices, et parmi celles-ci la destruction d'une partie du château, et notamment la tour des Gryffondors. Dans le but de faire se réconcilier les deux maisons rivales, Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, avait pris la décision de faire cohabiter Gryffondors et Serpentards. Les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année étaient donc hébergés aux cachots, tandis que les autres étaient répartis entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Comme toujours, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de prononcer le mot de passe. Elle détestait cette cohabitation forcée. De temps en temps, elle avait des absences à la suite desquelles elle réalisait qu'elle s'était machinalement frotté le bras à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Elle traversa la salle commune et croisa le regard de Malefoy, assis dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout. C'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus. La honte qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux la renvoyait à sa propre torture. Au moins Malefoy ne semblait pas nourrir de mauvaises pensées à son égard.

Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. A son procès, il ne s'était même pas défendu, et le jury, en tenant compte de son âge et de sa situation familiale, ne l'avait condamné qu'à un mois de prison à Azkaban. Contre toute attente, à son retour, il avait trouvé une lettre de McGonagall qui lui proposait le poste de préfet-en-chef, qu'Hermione occupait également.

Elle monta au dortoir prendre ses affaires de métamorphose, et se heurta à Pansy Parkinson en sortant. Celle-ci, suivie de près par Daphné Greengrass, lui jeta un regard moqueur et persifla :

– Alors ça ne va pas fort avec Weasley ? Il a enfin remarqué les broussailles qui te servent de cheveux ?

– Parkinson, je suis vraiment navrée, rétorqua-t-elle, mais je dois te le dire : au bout de sept ans, ça n'est toujours pas drôle. Tu devrais essayer de te renouveler.

– D'après Blaise, c'est plutôt le contraire, glissa Daphné. C'est Granger qui préfèrerait devenir aveugle que voir le rouquin à poil.

– Dans ce cas, ça ne t'ennuie pas que Weasley soit en train de draguer tout ce qui a des seins sur le terrain de quidditch, répliqua Pansy, l'air mauvais.

Hermione ne répondit pas et bouscula légèrement les deux filles pour passer. Redescendue, elle eut la désagréable impression que tout le monde la dévisageait. Essayant de passer outre, elle releva le menton et se dirigea droit vers Malefoy :

– N'oublie pas qu'on doit se retrouver ce soir pour notre ronde.

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard ennuyé et acquiesça de la tête sans lui répondre. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle sentit son regard lui brûler le dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione passait une très mauvaise journée. Elle était passée au terrain de quidditch où Ron, Harry et Ginny entraînaient les nouveaux joueurs, et avait constaté que les dires de Parkinson étaient vrais. Elle en aurait vomi. Ron papillonnait d'une fille à l'autre, distribuant de grands sourires à ses admiratrices regroupées sur les gradins.

Elle se réfugia à la bibliothèque, conformément à son plan d'origine, pour travailler son cours de métamorphose. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement, et elle constata au bout de deux heures qu'elle n'avait absolument pas avancé. Elle pensait à Ron, Ron et les filles amassées autour de lui comme des papillons autour d'une lumière éclatante. Elle allait le perdre, et cette perspective était intolérable.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à un problème ardu, elle tenta de placer des mots sur l'origine de son blocage. Pourquoi repoussait-elle systématiquement Ron ? Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que sa première fois soit une catastrophe pour lui, qui avait déjà couché avec Lavande près de deux ans auparavant. Que devait-elle dire ou faire ? Devait-elle cacher ses imperfections ? Elle détestait par-dessus tout son ventre, trop flasque et pas assez plat.

Elle abandonna son auto-dénigration au bout de quelques minutes, comprenant que cela ne lui apportait aucun semblant de réponse. La solution lui vint quelques heures plus tard, quand, après avoir dîné avec Harry, Ron et Ginny en serrant les dents, elle attendit son homologue devant la statue de Victor le hargneux.

Ce dernier arriva d'une démarche nonchalante au lieu de rendez-vous, et sembla s'étonner que la préfète ne lui fasse pas remarquer ses cinq minutes de retard habituelles. En silence, ils se mirent en marche et parcoururent les couloirs du château désert.

Drago profita de ce silence reposant, qui pour une fois n'était pas interrompu par les tentatives d'Hermione pour lui adresser la parole. Celle-ci, à ses côtés, n'en menait pas large. Est-ce que Malefoy percevait son malaise ? Pouvait-il entendre son cœur battre trop fort à l'idée de se ridiculiser devant lui ? Elle avait très chaud soudain, et mal au cœur.

Drago s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était restée en arrière. Il revint sur ses pas où elle attendait, quelques mètres plus loin, les jambes tremblotantes et le visage en sueur.

– Va te coucher, Granger. Je vais finir seul.

Il s'éloigna sans lui accorder plus d'intérêt.

– Malefoy, attends !

– Tu es malade, va te coucher.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et annonça d'une petite voix :

– J'ai un service à te demander.

– Je t'écoute, répliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant net et en la regardant d'un air neutre.

– Là, maintenant ? risqua la Gryffondor, décontenancée.

– Tu m'as bien demandé de te rendre un service, là, maintenant ?

– Il semblerait, grinça-t-elle, regrettant soudain sa décision.

– Alors je t'écoute, là, maintenant, se moqua le Serpentard.

Il sourit de la voir rougir. La miss je-sais-tout était décidément amusante, même si c'était involontaire. Goguenard, il la laissa bafouiller. Il se doutait que le service en question avait à voir avec ses déboires avec Weasmoche. Blaise lui en avait parlé le matin même. Mais il ne l'aurait évoqué pour rien au monde : voir Granger perdre ses moyens était trop rare pour qu'il n'en profite pas jusqu'au bout.

Que comptait-elle lui demander ? Il était prêt à tout pour faire enrager le stupide rouquin, même à embrasser Granger. A tout, sauf à :

– Il faudrait que tu couches avec moi.

L'air ahuri de Malefoy aurait pu faire rire Hermione dans d'autres circonstances. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits :

– Quoi ?

– Je pense que tu as bien entendu, répondit-elle, gênée.

– Et moi je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de me demander. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

– Pas particulièrement.

Drago était perdu. Granger semblait avoir perdu la raison, et ils étaient seuls au milieu d'un couloir désert dans un château endormi. Il préféra mettre un terme à la discussion.

– Ecoute, Granger. T'es gentille quand tu veux, mais tu as clairement un problème, et moi, je ne vais pas m'amuser à tenter de comprendre de quoi il retourne. Va te coucher, je finirai seul.

Il s'en alla à grands pas. Elle lui courut derrière une fois de plus, et lui barra la route, les yeux suppliants.

– Attends, Malefoy, je vais t'expliquer. Si tu refuses après ça, je ne te le demanderai plus, c'est promis.

Elle sembla attendre une réponse, mais Drago se contenta de la toiser. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faciliter la tâche.

– C'est le seul moyen de ne pas perdre Ron. S'il te plaît, Drago.

– Tu es en train de me dire qu'indirectement, je dois rendre service à Weasmoche, et que le moyen de faire ça est de coucher avec sa copine.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine dans une position de défense. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

– J'ai retourné la situation dans tous les sens. Je ne peux pas coucher avec lui parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je ne supporterai pas de le décevoir… J'ai besoin d'apprendre.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, et elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, morte de honte.

– Sacrée Granger ! J'imagine que tu as retourné tous les livres de la bibliothèque avant de me demander ça. Tu as enfin trouvé un domaine où la théorie ne te suffit pas.

– Laisse tomber, s'énerva-t-elle. Et ne t'avise pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit ou tu le regretteras, la fouine.

Hermione planta Drago et marcha d'un pas rageur en direction des cachots. Plus question de finir sa ronde avec cet abruti. Elle sentit soudain qu'une main attrapait la sienne, et elle se retrouva plaquée face au mur, haletante. Dans son dos, Malefoy lui enserra les poignets, et de sa main libre, il entreprit de caresser le tissu de sa culotte.

– Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? gronda-t-il dans un murmure. Tu veux que ce soit moi qui te touche comme ça ?

Contre toute attente, et sans pour autant se laisser aller à écarter ses jambes, elle le laissa faire, et chuchota, comme vaincue.

– C'est ça que je veux.

Il la retourna aussitôt face à lui, et la lâcha comme si son contact le brûlait. Son expression était un mélange de colère et de surprise mêlées, voire d'indignation.

Il s'écarta lentement d'elle, puis la laissa là où elle était, tremblotante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabella-57** : Merci pour ton passage :)

 **Alex5637** : Merci : nous sommes d'accord, il n'y a pas photo entre Ron et Drago !

 **Maxine3842** : Et en plus je ne compte pas gâter Ron dans cette fiction, donc si tu le trouves déjà rustre, ce n'est que le début.

 **So Fresh** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme :) Ta review est .. so fresh ! Concernant le rythme de publication, je profite de mes vacances pour poster souvent. Je vais avoir un rythme soutenu jusqu'au 15 août environ. Ensuite, ce sera un chapitre par semaine, qui tombera le week-end.

* * *

Hermione s'était lavée plusieurs fois, mais l'eau brûlante ne lui avait pas permis d'oublier l'humiliation subie, et elle s'était couchée frustrée et encore plus confuse quant à la marche à suivre.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars où Ron se moquait d'elle. Comme son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée au réveil, elle décida de s'accorder une grasse matinée, à l'abri entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de rester là toute la journée pour éviter de croiser Malefoy et Ron. Cependant, elle serait forcée de les voir dès le lendemain puisqu'on était déjà dimanche. Et dire qu'elle avait à peine entamé la charge monumentale de travail qu'elle avait à faire.

Quant à Malefoy, pouvait-elle prétendre avoir été victime d'un sortilège de confusion ? Le plus simple serait encore qu'elle disparaisse : qu'elle prenne ses affaires, qu'elle se fonde parmi les moldus, en France peut-être, où pour le reste de sa vie elle élèverait des lapins en Corrèze. C'était un plan cohérent pour elle qui aimait la verdure.

Au bout d'une heure à divaguer en scrutant le plafond, elle estima que ce dernier n'avait rien d'intéressant, et se leva. Le dortoir était désert. Elle s'habilla à la hâte, et descendit dans la salle commune, la mort dans l'âme. Seuls quelques Serpentards s'y trouvaient, les Gryffondors préférant se retrouver n'importe où ailleurs que chez les serpents.

Elle décida de rester là, peu soucieuse des regards surpris qui glissaient sur elle, et ne se montra pas pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle pointa le bout de son nez hors de la salle commune, ce fut pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Elle y fut dérangée une heure après par Ron, qui s'assit à ses côtés et entreprit de démarrer un échange de caresses buccales à haute concentration salivaire. Ils furent interrompus par un Malefoy narquois, ricanant à la table à côté.

– Un problème, Malefoy ? q'énerva Ron.

– Au contraire Weasmoche, tu as rendu ma journée meilleure. Vois-tu, elle ne pouvait pas bien commencer suite à ma ronde d'hier soir avec Granger, parce que ...

– Excuse-nous, Malefoy, mais on a mieux à faire que de t'écouter, le coupa Hermione, angoissée.

Elle entraîna rapidement Ron à sa suite dans les rangées de livres en jetant un regard noir au crétin peroxydé. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle serait forcée dès maintenant de prévoir une vengeance adaptée pour éviter une trahison de cet imbécile.

Peu loquace au milieu du poids de la connaissance, Ron se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Hermione pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci se surprit à compter le nombre de mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Ron depuis le début de leur relation. De toute évidence, le total n'était pas très élevé. Elle interrompit son compte lorsque la main de son petit ami se posa subrepticement sur son sein qu'il entreprit de pétrir comme de la pâte à pain. A coup sûr, elle aurait un bleu le lendemain. Hermione se retrouva rapidement coincée entre une étagère et son petit aux mains baladeuses. Celles-ci se baladaient maintenant sous son T-shirt. Elles étaient horriblement froides, ce qui avait tout de même le mérite d'anesthésier un peu le pelotage vigoureux. Soudain, il lui pinça brutalement le téton, et elle poussa un petit cri, interrompant le baiser.

Reprenant son souffle, elle se justifia d'un habile mensonge :

– On risque de nous voir.

Compréhensif, Ron recula.

– J'ai bien réfléchi pour nous deux. Je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas prête.

Hermiona fronça les sourcils, surprise par cette déclaration juste après l'invasion de sa poitrine par les mains de Ron. D'un signe de tête, elle l'encouragea à continuer.

– Et pour te prouver que je peux attendre, j'ai réservé une chambre aux Trois Balais pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, dans un mois.

Tout sourire, Ron se détendit d'autant plus lorsqu'Hermione hocha la tête.

– Ça m'a l'air parfait, Ron.

Ça n'était pas parfait. Restée seule, elle fit le point. Son petit ami était tellement éloigné de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir qu'il pensait lui faire plaisir en planifiant leur première fois. Pire, ça devait arriver dans un tout petit mois, durée qu'il estimait suffisante pour qu'elle se sente prête. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que l'amour ne se calculait pas, ne se planifiait pas. Mais cela signifiait aussi le perdre : pas immédiatement, mais à terme, lorsqu'il se serait lassé d'attendre. Elle devait être prête dans un mois. Prête, et à la hauteur. Soudain encline au désespoir, elle se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux dans le vide.

Resté seul, Drago vit bientôt Ron réapparaître, seul, et sortir de la bibliothèque. Comme Hermione ne revenait pas, il prit le parti d'aller à sa rencontre. Il la trouva seule, assise par terre au milieu d'une rangée isolée.

Presque gentiment, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser, et demanda :

– Pourquoi moi ?

Avisant son regarde interloqué, il continua :

– Tu ne peux pas coucher avec moi si tu n'en as pas envie, alors je te demande pourquoi moi.

Interdite, elle répondit mécaniquement :

– Il paraît que tu as couché avec la moitié des filles de notre année. Pansy n'arrête pas d'en parler. J'en déduit que tu sais ce que tu fais. Enfin, j'ai entendu dire qu'un entraînement efficace doit être beaucoup plus difficile que la compétition, et il n'y a pas de doutes quant au fait que c'est avec toi que ce sera le plus difficile pour moi de coucher. Tu es, conclut-elle, le candidat parfait.

Bien qu'il la fixa d'un regard impassible, Hermione aurait juré que sa réplique l'avait vexé.

– Tu es trop cérébrale.

Puis, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de l'attitude de chacun ?


	4. Chapter 4

**So fresh** : puisque tu aimes la tension sexuelle, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

Hermione avait froid. Aussitôt, un feu crépitant apparut dans la cheminée de la salle sur demande où elle avait pris soin de déployer un sortilège de contraception. Elle secoua machinalement la tête : pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, rien ne parvenait à la réchauffer depuis que Malefoy l'avait embrassée.

Soucieuse, elle ne put que convenir du fait qu'elle avait apprécié l'échange. Lorsque ses mains brûlantes s'étaient saisies de sa taille, elle avait ressenti un trouble nouveau qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir.

Ils avaient ensuite convenu de se retrouver dans la salle sur demande après le couvre-feu. Depuis, elle était glacée. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle allait devoir se mettre nue devant son ancien ennemi. Qui plus est, il ne l'aimait pas, donc son corps allait probablement le dégouter.

Elle se déshabilla complètement et se regarda dans le miroir de plain-pied qui décorait la pièce. De ses doigts, elle attrapa la peau de son ventre, comme pour la gommer. Devait-elle se rhabiller ou rester ainsi ? Heureusement, elle n'avait pas oublié de se lancer un sortilège de coupe-poils avant de venir. Pourvu que Malefoy ne prenne pas ça pour une preuve d'un sentiment quelconque envers lui. Tout ce dont il était question, c'était de l'ego d'Hermione, et c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant que Malefoy se charge de le rabaisser.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ses pensées, et elle se retourna pour apercevoir le blond, debout devant elle. De ses mains, elle tenta de se dérober à sa vue.

– Donc tu ne changes pas d'avis ?

– Non.

– Tu vas aller jusqu'au bout pour satisfaire ton rouquin ?

– Voilà.

– Parce que tu es prête à tout pour rester avec lui ?

– Quand tu veux, tu comprends vite, Malefoy.

– Drago.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il s'expliqua :

– Quand on couche ensemble, je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

– Tu es trop sensible, Drago, déclara-t-elle ironiquement en insistant sur son prénom.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et la saisit par la taille pour l'embrasser. D'une main, il remonta doucement le long de son dos et la posa sur sa nuque.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser la Gryffondor, Drago évalua rapidement la situation. Granger préférait-elle qu'il reste silencieux, ou bien qu'il parle ? Pour la rassurer, ou pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Il se décida pour un compromis, celui de la guider :

– Tu peux me toucher, Hermione.

Timidement, celle-ci plaça délicatement une main sur sa joue, qu'elle caressa doucement, et une deuxième dans son dos. Soudain, elle sembla paniquer :

– Est-ce que tu te déshabilles ? Ou alors c'est à moi de le faire ? Est-ce qu'il y a un ordre particulier à respecter ? Parvati dit que chacun doit se déshabiller à peu près au même rythme. J'espère que ce n'est qu'un détail, parce que j'ai pris pas mal d'avance là-dessus.

Elle se vexa un rien lorsqu'il rit :

– C'est comme ça vient. Est-ce que tu veux me déshabiller ?

Hermione n'y tenait pas particulièrement, mais répondit que oui : Ron préférerait surement qu'elle sache prendre les devants. Elle entreprit de déboutonner maladroitement la chemise de Drago, qui l'aida à la retirer. Elle défit sa ceinture, puis s'arrêta.

Le Serpentard, comprenant sa situation, la poussa légèrement en arrière pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit, et finit de se déshabiller. Il se plaça sur elle pour calmer ses tremblements, puis comprenant que ceux-ci ne devaient pas grand chose à la température de la pièce, il s'installa à ses côtés, tout contre elle.

– On peut encore tout arrêter, chuchota-t-il.

Farouche, elle secoua la tête, sans pour autant entreprendre de le toucher de nouveau.

– Laisse-moi faire. Ne fais rien, détends-toi juste.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et fit de son mieux pour la réchauffer. Puis, joueur, il descendit dans son cou, puis sur la pointe de ses seins qu'il suçota doucement, arrachant des petites plaintes à la jeune fille. Il s'interrompit pour la regarder. Elle était rouge de honte.

Elle se redressa, presque implorante :

– Je n'aime pas m'entendre, lui dit-elle dans un regard d'excuse.

Il hocha la tête, à la recherche d'une solution. Il ne se voyait pas jeter un silencio à la sorcière. Qui plus est, lui, préférait l'entendre. Il opta pour un compromis, et constata l'apparition sur le lit d'une large bande de tissu dont il se servit pour bâillonner fermement Hermione.

– Je ne veux pas te jeter de sort, expliqua-t-il. Libère-toi quand tu veux.

Drago reprit l'exploration du corps de la préfète, qu'il parsema de baisers. Arrivé à son bas-ventre, il remarqua qu'elle était tendue.

– Détends-toi, insista-t-il. Détends tes jambes.

Il glissa un doigt entre ses jambes. Elle était légèrement humide et il en fut soulagé. Il poursuivit la caresse en surface, arrachant à la jeune fille des soupirs étouffés. Elle arquait légèrement le bassin comme pour l'inviter à prolonger ses caresses, à les intensifier.

Prudent, il resta sur sa lancée. Le corps de la lionne était à présent brûlant, et elle se faisait de plus en plus bruyante. Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle repoussa sa main. Il stoppa son geste et retira le bâillon, inquiet.

– C'était trop bon, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

A ce moment seulement, il comprit que la petite Granger était encore plus innocente qu'il l'avait imaginé.

– Tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme ?

– Je ne peux pas supporter de ne pas me contrôler, confirma-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

En un sens, ça n'étonnait pas Drago. Elle n'aurait pas pu soutenir Potter autrement. Elle renvoyait une image de force, d'indépendance. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit incapable de se laisser aller même un moment.

– J'ai bien une idée, hésita-t-il.

– Tout ce que tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle. Je suis là pour ça…

Il se redressa pour saisir sa baguette, restée dans la poche de son pantalon qui gisait à côté du lit.

– Tu ne vas rien contrôler.

Face à son assentiment silencieux, il murmura : « Incarcerem ». Ce faisant, il agita habilement sa baguette. Puis, satisfait, il contempla le résultat. Les deux poignets d'Hermione étaient solidement attachés ensemble, et liés à un barreau de la tête du lit. Deux cordes au niveau de ses genoux complétaient le tableau en contraignant ses jambes dans une position écartée. La posture était terriblement indécente et Drago se félicita que le miroir dans la pièce soit assez loin pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas se voir.

Il l'embrassa rapidement pour la rassurer, et remit le bâillon dans sa bouche. Il ne fut pas insensible à la vue : la sorcière était entièrement livrée et surtout, confiante. Elle n'avait pas bronché en voyant la marque à son bras, de même qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de cacher la sienne.

Il plaça ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, et souffla doucement sur son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'elle frémisse. Alors, il posa sa bouche.

Hermione se redressa légèrement. Voir Drago planté entre ses cuisses l'excitait terriblement. Elle ne voyait que ses mèches blondes, et de temps en temps, l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'il levait la tête pour, devinait-elle, voir sa réaction.

Il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Son corps entier était en fusion, à la merci de ses assauts. Ses mains expertes massaient, caressaient ses seins, pour ensuite en pincer et titiller la pointe. Sa bouche, sa langue, n'étaient pas en reste. Elle avait chaud et froid. Elle était au paradis et en enfer à la fois. Il lui semblait qu'un second cœur battait entre ses cuisses, impérieux, et qu'il allait exploser.

Hermione se débattit soudain quand le plaisir commença à grimper jusqu'à son apogée, mais les liens l'en empêchèrent, et elle resta là, écartelée et offerte, ondulant du bassin pour prolonger au maximum son agonie, criant des plaintes incompréhensibles à un Drago conquérant.

Celui-ci décida de faire durer le moment en calmant le jeu. Il retira très lentement sa langue, et, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son intimité, il souffla plusieurs fois. Puis il aspira doucement le bouton de chair, déclenchant ainsi une longue plainte de la part d'Hermione. Il se contenta par la suite de mouvements lascifs, jusqu'à ce que les soubresauts de la jeune femme cessent complètement.

Il admira un instant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, dégoulinantes, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Enfin, jugeant qu'elle était prête, il glissa deux doigts en elle, et posa sa main libre sur son bas-ventre pour plaquer le bassin de la lionne sur le matelas.

Hermione hurlait. Les doigts de Drago allaient et venaient en elle dans une danse frénétique, explorant des territoires inconnus d'elle-même. Le second cœur pulsait tellement vite qu'elle allait perdre la raison, c'était certain. Elle ferma les yeux, mais jusque sous ses paupières, il n'y avait que Drago, avec sa bouche, avec ses mains.

Lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux, il fronça les sourcils. Etait-elle partie avec cet idiot de Weasley ? Si elle pensait un instant qu'il serait à la hauteur, elle se trompait complètement, et il comptait bien le lui prouver.

Il s'enfonça brutalement en elle et elle écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur. Puis, s'accoutumant à sa présence, elle continua d'onduler des hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant. Il n'avait pas prévu de la pénétrer, et avait attendu trop longtemps. Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

Il choisit d'accélérer la cadence de ses mouvements, plaquant une main sous les fesses de la lionne pour s'enfoncer plus loin en elle. Il sut qu'elle avait joui lorsqu'elle se contracta soudainement, rejetant la tête en arrière et criant encore plus fort, si c'était possible. Alors seulement il se laissa aller avant de s'écrouler sur elle, épuisé.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes, puis Drago se redressa, embrassa doucement la joue de sa partenaire, et se rhabilla. Enfin, il saisit la baguette d'Hermione, qu'il jeta à côté de ses poignets toujours attachés, et quitta la salle sur demande à grands pas. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Pour information, il s'agissait de mon premier lemon. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses à améliorer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Delphine03** : j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

 **MBinipuce** : je suis flattée et très contente d'avoir été à l'origine de ta première review :) N'hésite pas à me le dire lorsque tu vois une faute : je suis vraiment paresseuse et j'oublie systématiquement de me relire, donc ça ne m'étonne pas s'il y en a, et ça ne me vexe pas qu'on me les signale. Idem pour le scénario, les personnages. Je suis ouverte à toute critique, positive ou négative, du moment qu'elle est argumentée. Et je n'écris pas que pour moi mais aussi pour les autres, donc c'est normal de prendre en compte les remarques. Tu peux me faire part d'idées de fanfictions si tu le souhaites, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de les concrétiser, du moins de les concrétiser rapidement. J'ai un boulot assez prenant et je profite de mes congés pour écrire.

 **Elilisa** : eh bien non, elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte, toute inquiète qu'elle est de ne pas être assez bien.

 **So Fresh** : merci pour ton retour, c'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews :)

* * *

Hermione rejoignit Ginny dans la Grande salle. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard sombre.

– Malefoy s'est inscrit pour donner des cours avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle déclencha un léger rire de la part d'Hermione en faisant mine de se frapper le front sur la table.

– Allons Ginny, tu vas t'en sortir, la rassura-t-elle. C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eue d'ouvrir ce club de balais pour les plus jeunes, et Malefoy n'est pas mauvais en vol. Tu n'as qu'à lui lancer un sortilège de chauve-furie s'il ouvre la bouche.

Légèrement déridée, la benjamine des Weasley remercia Hermione, et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Bien qu'elle fût une excellente élève, la directrice de Poudlard avait imposé un redoublement général, et Ginny était donc toujours en sixième année. La contrepartie de cette décision était qu'il y avait deux classes de premières années. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Ginny avait proposé de donner des cours supplémentaires de vol. En effet, pour certaines matières, et à cause d'un manque d'effectifs, tous les cours ne pouvaient être assurés.

Restée seule, Hermione trottina comme à son habitude vers la bibliothèque, laissant Ron et Harry disputer une partie ardue d'échecs version sorciers. Elle dépassa le portrait d'un vieil homme barbu avec un âne, quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle fut entraînée dans un placard, que son agresseur scella d'un collaporta.

Reconnaissant la voix de Drago, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, tandis qu'il lançait un assurdiato sur la porte en la retenant par le bras.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

– Tu as ignoré mes hiboux.

– Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, lâche-moi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Penaud, il relâcha son bras.

– Tu étais forcé de m'entraîner dans un placard à balais pour discuter ?

– Je devais éviter ton chien de garde, grogna Drago.

– On a une ronde ce soir !

– C'était urgent, répliqua-t-il, catégorique.

– Je ne devrais même pas te parler après l'autre soir, répliqua-t-elle fermement.

– Je suis désolé.

– Tu m'as laissée toute seule, glapit-elle.

– Granger, depuis dimanche soir j'ai l'impression de t'avoir violée et toi tu me reproches d'être parti ?

Il lui saisit les bras comme pour la secouer, indigné.

– Je suis parti parce que j'avais honte d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid. A partir du moment où tu n'étais plus en mesure de dire non, il n'était plus question pour moi de coucher avec toi. Bon sang, Granger, tu étais sans défense ! Incapable de bouger, incapable de parler.

– Et le meilleur moyen que tu as trouvé de gérer la situation, c'est de partir ? fit-elle, incrédule.

Si elle avait été honnête, elle aurait dû admettre qu'elle avait apprécié cette forme d'abandon. Que se laisser aller de cette manière avait été libérateur. Que pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années elle avait lâché prise, déléguant la responsabilité de sa personne à un autre. Qu'elle avait finalement mis sa vie entre ses mains, des mains qui un an seulement auparavant se seraient glissées autour de son cou pour l'étrangler, et que c'est cela qui avait été le plus jouissif.

– Hermione ! Ecoute-moi, je suis désolé. Je suis fautif, et je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je ne m'échinerai pas plus à m'excuser auprès de toi.

La situation avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Elle se trouvait avec Drago Malefoy dans un placard à balais, et il s'excusait de ne pas l'avoir traitée avec suffisamment de respect après lui avoir fait l'amour. Par dessus tout, il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Cela ne l'avait pas étonnée l'autre soir, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'appeler Drago, mais en dehors de ce contexte particulier, c'est ce détail qui l'interpellait le plus.

– Je te pardonne, répondit-elle, contrite.

– Tant mieux, fit Drago, hautain. Ou je me serais senti obligé de te faire l'amour pour me faire pardonner.

– Il n'y a pas lieu de rire, lui reprocha-t-elle doucement.

– Hermione, pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ?

Dans la pénombre, ses yeux semblaient peinés.

– Tu ne me donnes plus de raisons de le faire. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il passa la main sur la cicatrice qui ornait le bras de la sorcière.

– J'ai détesté chaque seconde de ce moment.

– Je fais encore des cauchemars, parfois.

Il aurait aimé lui dire que lui aussi.

– Je parie que tu as besoin de t'entraîner à coucher dans un placard à balais avant d'affronter Weasley, dit-il à la place, d'une voix douce.

Il ne la touchait plus, respectant autant que possible une distance entre eux. Hermione baissa les yeux. Plaisantait-il, ou y avait-il une proposition sous-jacente ? Sans trop se mouiller, elle déclara, pince-sans-rire :

– S'il n'y avait que ça. Idéalement, on devrait aussi le faire sur ton balai.

Comme il riait, elle s'autorisa à le détailler. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé beau avant dimanche soir. Elle devait admettre à présent qu'il l'était, indéniablement.

– Pourquoi te sens-tu forcée de faire ça pour Weasley ? Est-ce que c'est une histoire d'amour, ou bien de l'image que tu veux lui donner ? Tu n'as pas eu besoin de faire semblant avec moi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il te jugera si tu montres une faille ? De mon point de vue, avoua-t-il, au moins l'un d'entre vous est un imbécile.

– Ça a le mérite d'être clair, fit-elle, amère.

Elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Il ne comprenait rien, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à en dire. Et elle n'aimait pas qu'il la fixe ainsi. Elle détestait se sentir faible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Delphine03** : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;) Mais notre petite Hermione est têtue !

 **So Fresh** : C'est exactement ça, ils donnent ensemble des cours de balai aux 1ères années qui sont deux fois plus nombreux que d'habitude. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **Maxine3482** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir :) Concernant la 2ème partie de ton commentaire, sur le fait que Drago s'excuse d'avoir perdu son sang froid avec Hermione, je t'invite à lire la note d'auteur juste en-dessous.

 **Sirti** : Merci Sirti, c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs grâce aux reviews

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Comme j'ai eu un retour assez dubitatif par rapport à la scène où Drago s'excuse parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir violé Hermione, je préfère y répondre ici, au cas où d'autres ont le même retour.

De la manière dont je vois les choses, évidemment qu'Hermione n'a pas eu cette impression. J'écris un Dramione au fil de l'eau, sans prétention, et il est évident pour moi et pour tout lecteur que Drago et Hermione ensemble, ça fait des étincelles, et que la scène que j'ai décrite n'avait rien d'un viol.

Maintenant, imaginez cette scène dans vie réelle : la femme peut très bien changer d'avis et ne pas vouloir aller plus loin que les préliminaires. Si elle ne peut pas exprimer son désaccord, c'est donc un viol. Autre exemple : beaucoup de filles trouvent ça excitant d'être plaquée contre un mur. Ça l'est, mais uniquement si c'est par un homme qui nous plaît. Dans le cas contraire, c'est choquant, voire traumatisant.

Toutes ces scènes peuvent être dangereuses dans la vie réelle. C'est pourquoi, dans cette fanfiction, je voulais que Drago ait cette préoccupation de se dire que peut-être, Hermione n'était pas consentante, et qu'il ait conscience d'avoir été trop loin, et ce même si Hermione y a pris beaucoup de plaisir. Il n'a pas été prudent et ne s'est pas soucié de savoir si elle restait consentante jusqu'au bout.

Si vous n'êtes pas convaincues, imaginez que dans cette même scène, je dis que Hermione change d'avis parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Ron, mais trop tard : elle ne peut rien dire, rien faire. Vous auriez toute assimilé ça à un viol. La seule raison pour laquelle la scène que j'ai écrite ne vous choque pas, c'est que je vous indique qu'Hermione est consentante. Mais Drago, lui, n'en a aucune idée : sur le coup, il ne s'en soucie pas.

* * *

Les semaines avaient filé sans qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive. La préfète avait travaillé sans relâche et les jours s'étaient enchaînés, monotones. Elle avait réduit ses rapports avec Drago au minimum, pour éviter de penser à cette fameuse soirée dans la salle sur demande.

Ainsi, les heures passées en cours, à étudier à la bibliothèque et à se rabibocher avec Ron avaient été bénéfiques. Mais lors des rondes en commun avec le sorcier, la scène tournait dans sa tête sans arrêt. Passer devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande la mettait au supplice. Fort heureusement, le jeune homme quant à lui se contentait de discuter tranquillement avec elle. Il se révélait d'une compagnie agréable, sans jamais évoquer leur aventure commune. La jeune femme avait mal au ventre rien que d'y penser : elle se sentait honteuse de ressasser encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que sa culotte soit moite. Lui, de toute évidence, n'y pensait plus. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par elle, se contentant de lui rendre service comme elle l'avait demandé, se disait-elle, amère.

Tout allait pour le mieux étant données les circonstances. La sortie pour Pré-au-lard était prévue pour la fin de la semaine : Hermione devait tenir encore quelques jours, puis tout irait pour le mieux.

Elle chantonna sous la douche, marcha d'un pas joyeux vers la Grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner, et se laissa tomber tout sourire auprès de Ginny. Même les remarques de Pansy à propos de ses dents n'avaient pas entaché son moral. Elle s'était contentée de sourire à la Serpentarde, ce qui l'avait mise en rogne.

Ginny, quant à elle, ne respirait pas la joie de vivre tandis qu'elle beurrait ses toasts. Ses yeux rougis étaient brillants de larmes, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle face à la sollicitude d'Hermione. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

La préfète répondit distraitement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? insista-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Malefoy ? Les cours se passent mal ?

– Non, répliqua Ginny dans un pauvre sourire, les doigts crispés à la table. Drago est super.

La préfète tiqua. Ginny venait d'appeler Malefoy Drago. Il était _super_. Elle en fut agacée sans comprendre la raison.

– J'ai rompu avec Harry, sanglota la rouquine.

Elle tomba des nues face à son amie. Elle était atterrée et avait l'affreuse sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Elle se promit de parler à Harry dès que possible : puisque Ginny avait rompu, il devait être au fond du trou. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la réaction de Ginny face à un événement qu'elle-même avait provoqué. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos.

– Est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer ?

Ginny se redressa lentement. La préfète nota que son amie ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

– Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

.

Drago. Ginny était amoureuse de Drago. Elle le trouvait _super_ , et était tombée amoureuse. Devant l'incompréhension d'Hermione, la rouquine avait pris une profonde inspiration et l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux avant de prononcer les deux syllabes. Hermione n'aurait pas dû insister pour savoir.

Elle avait écouté les justifications de Ginny, qui se sentait forcée d'expliquer comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Elle ne l'avait pas stoppée. Elle n'aurait pas pu lui avouer qu'elle comprenait la situation, qu'elle savait que le Serpentard n'était aussi pénible qu'elle le prétendait.

Elle avait séché les larmes de la rouquine, elle l'avait rassurée, encouragée. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que c'était peut-être réciproque, que si ça ne l'était pas, ça pouvait le devenir. Prononcer ses mots revenait à admettre leur véracité.

Elle se rendit lentement devant les cachots, où Drago l'attendait pour leur ronde. Comme s'il avait senti l'humeur morose de sa partenaire, il resta silencieux. Après quelques minutes sans parler, il prit la parole :

– Tu as l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui.

– Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, dit-elle, mais ce mensonge la fit éclater en sanglots.

Surpris et désarmé, Drago la saisit aux épaules.

– Eh ! Hermione, tout va bien. Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il. Tu es très stressée. C'est ce week-end que tu dois _officialiser_ avec Weasley, c'est ça ? Ça va bien se passer.

Il lui répéta plusieurs fois cette dernière phrase. Ça va bien se passer. Mais rien n'allait bien se passer, se dit-elle. Ginny, sa Ginny, était amoureuse de Drago, quant à elle...


End file.
